


Christmas Eve

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the evening before Christmas, but Bulla is out on a drinking spree. She needed this. She needed this so she could forget the pain she felt when she saw the one she loved with another woman in a rather intense moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

**"Hey** Miss, you're drunk as hell now, and I'm not going to give you anymore shots, got it?"

Bulla barely heard the bartender's voice as she downed the glass of scotch in front of her. She couldn't help but frown at the bitter aftertaste.

"F-Fuck you... G-Goku..." She muttered. Then she turned towards the bartender with one hand extended.

"Another one... Give me another one..." She said in a slurred manner.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Missy? I said I'm not going to give you anymore shots...-" 

"And I asked you for another one didn't I? Now give me another one! If you're worried about payment then I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about! I'm one of the richest person in this city and I have lots of money to pay you!" She said in a shrill voice, some of the customers turning towards her direction.

The bartender just shook his head after getting another drink for Bulla. It's a good thing that the bar is open for an extended period of time due to the fact that it's Christmas Eve, because judging how Bulla looks as of the moment, it seems as if she doesn't plan on leaving the bar anytime soon.

"Here 'ya go, Missy." The bartender said as he placed Bulla's drink in front of her.

Bulla smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before she downed the glass once more. 

"I... H-Hate you Goku. I fucking hate you..." She muttered once more after downing her drink. She couldn't actually remember how many drinks she have had eversince she came here hours ago, in fact, she already felt lightheaded, but ironically, she still couldn't forget the images she saw as well as the things she heard which prompted her to come to this bar and get herself drunk instead of being at their house and helping her mother prepare for their annual Christmas get together which is to be held that night. 

"Mom shouldn't have sent me there. She could have just called Chichi to tell her about the annual get together. I shouldn't have seen it..." She mumbled to herself as she felt tears welling in her eyes. She blinked back a few times to prevent them from falling as the events of this day came back to her mind...

_**Bulla** knocked softly on the door and frowned when no one answered. Her mother had sent her to go to Goku's house at Mt. Paozu to tell Chichi about their annual Christmas Party since Goku didn't show up at Capsule Corp that day to train with Vegeta. Bulla frowned at the idea because she knew her mom could have just called Chichi to inform the latter about it, but her mom told her that Chichi's home telephone is currently being fixed by its providers, leaving Bulla with no choice but to go to the house Chichi shared with Goku. Besides, she also wanted to secretly get some information as to why Goku didn't show up at Capsule Corp this morning to train with her dad._

_"Is somebody there?" she called out softly when no one still came to open the door.  
She was starting to get impatient and was honestly considering to just go and leave when she heard hard breathing from inside, followed by soft grunts and groans that she knew very well belonged to Goku. Her heart suddenly racing against her chest, Bulla decided to further investigate by inching closer and placing her ear against the wooden door. _

_"Gokuuu... Ohhhh.."_

_"Chichi..."_

_Bulla's eyes widened when she heard their voices once more. A pang of hurt and jealousy filled her at once because deep inside her, she already knew what they were doing inside the house, and right there and then, she knew that if she wanted to avoid from further hurting her feelings, she should just leave, however, something inside her prompted her to stay and confirm that they were indeed doing what she thought they were._

_With a heavy heart, Bulla rounded the little house until she found a window with a small opening at the side. She crouched down below it and peered inside. What she saw immediately made her tears fall rapidly down her face as she felt her heart slowly breaking and shattering into a thousand pieces._

_There, on the couch, were Chichi and Goku, making love to each other._

_She heard Goku groan once more, probably already having his release, while Chichi moaned at the same time. She saw Chichi tighten her legs around Goku's waist while Goku crushed his wife against him. What she heard next made her feel as if she had been stabbed in the chest a thousand times._

_"I love you, Goku... Only you..."_

_Bulla couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could away from the house with tears falling on her eyes. She didn't even wait for Goku to answer his wife and proclaim his love for her the way he did whenever he made love to Bulla during their secret meetings. Her chest constricting, Bulla rode her car at once and sped off, tears blinding her eyes as she drove. She decided not to go home, but instead go to a famous bar in the city to unwind and calm her thoughts, though she knew that what she saw would forever haunt her memory. After calling her mom and giving the excuse of having to meet up with her friends, Bulla turned off her phone and went straight to the bar, while making sure to mask her energy so Goku wouldn't sense her when he comes looking for her later on. She knew he would, because when he tries to call her and he finds out that her phone is turned off and she is not in her house, he would use his ability to sense energy signals in order to determine her location, then he would teleport to wherever she is. She didn't want that. As much as possible, she didn't want to see him, for she would just remember the image of him and Chichi making love to each other..._

**Bulla** frowned as her tears finally flowed down her face. This time, she made no effort or whatsoever to wipe them away. Sobs racked her body as she slumped on the table, crying her heart out.

"I hate you Goku! I hate you! I shouldn't have loved you... Oh my god... It hurts.. It hurts so much... Can I just unsee what I have already seen?" She lamented in desperation as she ran her hands through her long silky blue hair.

 **Goku** was already worried. He had tried calling Bulla's phone several times since this afternoon but it was turned off. He went to Capsule Corp to secretly check on her but he found out that Bulla wasn't there either. Bulma told him that Bulla called earlier and said that she would meet up with her friends, however, the latter gave no specific details as to where the meeting would take place. 

Goku looked at his phone and tried calling Bulla's number once more, but he found out that her phone is still turned off. He glanced at the clock. 11:45 PM. It's already late, and still there is no sign of Bulla anywhere. He even skipped attending their annual Christmas Party at Capsule Corp because he was too preoccupied with trying to figure out Bulla's current whereabouts.

He tried to calm himself as he focused on trying to feel for her energy signal so he could locate her, but he found out that he couldn't do so. She was masking her energy signal as well. 

He sighed. He didn't know why she was suddenly acting like this towards him when just last night, they were in good terms. He even promised her that he would already go and talk to his wife and tell Chichi about them, which he really did awhile ago. Well, they did more than just talk, but it was the last time that they would be making love to each other, because after this day, Chichi would already file for a divorce. In fact, after the talk they had earlier, Chichi immediately packed her bags and left the house, saying that she would be staying in her father's castle before telling him that they both need to be early at the city tomorrow to process their divorce papers. And besides, he had hurt her so much, so he thought that making love to her one final time would be enough for a consolation. After this, he would be free once more, and he could finally be with Bulla, whom he truly loved.

Goku's eyes suddenly widened as he was disrupted from his thoughts. He felt Bulla's energy signal though it was faint. He focused more on trying to determine where it came from until he figured out that it came from somewhere in the city. Wasting no time, he placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported towards Bulla's current location.

 **"Missy,** this is the last drink that you're having. It's almost morning, and we're about to close." The bartender said to Bulla as he gave her another glass filled with liquor. Bulla smiled at the bartender once more and was about to down the glass when a hand suddenly stopped her from doing so.

"That's enough." A familiar voice said from behind her. Turning, she saw Goku standing behind her, a dark look on his face. 

"G-Goku? I-Is that you?" Bulla asked as she let out a shrill laugh before she frowned. She blinked a few times before she wiggled her arm fiercely, making him loosen his grip on her. Then without warning, she downed the glass filled with scotch once more before placing the glass back on the table.

"I will drink whenever I want to, and y-you... You have no right to stop me.." She said to him as she pulled out some bills from her bag. She placed it on top of the table and suddenly stood up, the impact almost causing her to fall since she was wearing high heeled shoes and she was so drunk. She gripped the chair where she sat earlier to keep herself from stumbling on the floor.

Goku clenched his jaw as he looked at her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"We're going home, Bulla. It's already late." He said, trying to control his anger. He really hated it when Bulla drinks, not to mention that he was very worried for her safety. A lot of men are currently at the bar where she was in for long hours, and anyone of them could take advantage of her situation.

Bulla looked at him angrily, and shook her arm once more to free herself from him. "I'm not coming with you, you fucking bastard! You can go home alone!" She said to him as she suddenly stormed away towards the bar's main door, almost stumbling as she did. 

"Bulla!" He called out as he chased her, unmindful of the people staring at them as they had already created a small scene.

 **Bulla** stormed out of the bar and went straight to the parking lot as she fumbled in her bag to look for her car keys. She walked as fast she could, for she knew that Goku would surely follow her outside.

"Blast it! Where are those fucking keys?!" She screamed in frustration as she collapsed on the parking lot, still rummaging through her bag.

Goku crouched down in front of her, touching her arm. "Bulla, I'm taking you home. Don't be stubborn. I was so worried about you. It's already late and...-"

"I don't care! Didn't you hear me?! I don't fucking care! I don't care if it's late or whatever! I'm never coming with you ever again! So stop worrying about me and acting as if you care! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

Goku was starting to lose his patience. "Bulla... Listen to me. We should go home..-"

"Fuck you! I told you I'm not coming with you! I can go home all by myself and...-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. All her screaming was starting to annoy him, and he figured that kissing her is the best way to silence her.

Bulla's eyes widened when she felt him kissing her, his lips moving against her. She was about to respond, however, images of him and Chichi began flooding her mind once more. With all her might, she struggled to push him away from her.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him as she slapped him hard. "Get away from me, you asshole! I don't need you in my life! Go back to your wife and make love to her! I don't need you! I hate you, you son of a bitch!" 

Goku's eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek when he heard what she said. At the back of his mind, he was already starting to figure out the reason behind the sudden change in her behavior.

She might have seen him and Chichi awhile ago. 

"Bulla..." He said in a softer voice as he tried to touch her arm, but she stood up and backed away from him. 

"Don't touch me, Goku! Don't you fucking touch me! I loathe you! Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed as tears began to flow down her cheeks once more. 

Goku's heart melted when he saw her crying. Eversince he had been in a relationship with Bulla, seeing her in tears had become his weakness. He had seen her cry once or twice, and he told himself that he never wanted to see her in that state once more.

He tried to approach her. "Bulla... Please.. I can explain.... Please listen to me.." He pleaded with her as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I don't need your fucking explanation! What I saw was enough! You and Chichi were making love and you both seemed to enjoy it! I saw it, Goku! I saw everything! And I do not want to hear anymore of your lies! Enough of everything! I hate you! I hate you, Goku! I hate you for hurting me! I hate you for making me love you!" She screamed as she burst into tears and sobs racked her body. She dropped her bag and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

He started to walk towards her. "Bulla.. Please.."

Bulla pointed a finger towards him. "Don't ever come near me, you son of a bitch! What I have seen can never be unseen and what I have heard can never be unheard! It will forever haunt my memories! Don't you know how hard and painful it is for me? Everytime I close my eyes, I see you and Chichi and making love. And every fucking time I try to stay quiet, I can hear your fucking moans reverberating through my ears! I can never forget that whatever thing you did to me everytime you fucked me, you also did to her!" She cried as she grabbed the lacy dress she wore, ripping it off in the process. "Fuck! I feel so dirty! Why did I ever let you.... Oh my god! I shouldn't have let you! I shouldn't have!" She said as she cried profusely. 

Goku couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, he walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her crying form. His tears fell at once as he pulled her closer to him. "Princess.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" She screamed as she struggled to free herself from his hold. When she couldn't get away, she burst into tears once more while hitting his chest with her small fists. "I hate you... I hate you...." 

"Princess... Princess please..." He pleaded, never wanting to let her go as more tears pooled in his eyes. 

Bulla pushed him away with all her might and slapped him hard on the same cheek once more. "I said get off me! I don't want to see your face ever again! I'm leaving now, and don't you dare follow me, asshole!" She yelled angrily in a broken voice as tears continued to flow down her face. With a heavy heart, she turned her back towards him and started to walk away when it suddenly rained. Unmindful of her already ripped dress and half exposed body, she continued walking as tears fell on her face and the cold raindrops pricked her exposed skin.

Goku's heart wrenched when Bulla started to walk away from him. Unmindful of the cold raindrops falling from the sky, he ran towards her retreating form, his tears rapidly falling. He collapsed on his knees as he wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from finally leaving. He buried his face at the small of her back and cried.

"Please don't leave me... I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I... I'm sorry for hurting you, I truly am.. But... But please. Please don't leave me. C-Chichi and I already talked... She is going to file for a divorce... What you saw earlier... T-That would be the last time... I'm sorry... I know I hurt you... Please... Please forgive me.. I beg you.." He said as he cried, his arms tightening around her waist. 

Bulla's eyes widened when she heard everything he said. Something in her told her that he was telling the truth, but the memories of him and Chichi making love still haunted her thoughts. It hurts, and it's almost driving her crazy as she imagined their moans and groans earlier as they made love.

"Goku, let me go... Please. Just let me go. Enough of your lies. You're making this harder for me.." She said as her tears flowed down her cheeks. She tried to remove his arms from her waist but he was too strong.

"No... I won't. I won't because you will leave me... I don't want you to leave me, Bulla. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you.. Please... Please forgive me.. I'm begging you.." He replied in an anguished voice. She heard him sobbing as he held her tighter.

Her intense love for him overcoming her once more, she turned towards his direction and collapsed in front of him. She saw his anguished look and his tear streaked face, making her heart melt.

"Gokuuu..." She whimpered as she cupped his face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks softly as she tried to wipe his tears away. 

"D-Do you forgive me?" He asked her.

She saw the reddened spot on his cheek and stroked it as more tears fell from her eyes. She must have been angry and upset with him earlier, but she could never stay that way towards him for a long time, for she loved him very much.

"Oh, Goku.... Of course... Of course I forgive you..." She said as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, making him cry harder when he heard what she said. The thought of the strongest man in the universe crying because of her made Bulla's heart flutter. "Don't cry... Ssshh.. Gokuu.. Don't cry.. I forgive you... I forgive you... And I love you too.." She said as she rubbed his cheek softly, continuing to wipe his tears away.

He crushed her in a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her once more. By now, they were both dripping wet due to the rain but neither of them did mind. At that moment, nothing mattered for them but their emotions.

"I love you... Bulla... My Bulla..." He whispered as he kissed her lips, tears still falling from his eyes. 

"I love you too, Goku..." She replied as she responded to his kiss.

_**What child is this?**_

_**Who laid to rest** _

_**On Mary's lap is sleeping...**_

Bulla broke from their wet kiss when she heard the Christmas music playing from somewhere. She then realized something when she spotted her watch. The time read 12:20 AM.

She looked at him lovingly and stroked his cheek. "Merry Christmas Goku." She greeted him with a small smile.

He smiled back at her through his tears when he realized as well that it is indeed Christmas already.

"Merry Christmas, Bulla. I love you..." He replied, his voice full of emotion as he kissed her once more.

Bulla smiled at him. "I love you too.." 

He stood up before helping her to her feet as well. Then he noticed her half exposed body and her ripped dress so he took off the orange shirt that he wore, leaving him in his blue undershirt. He made her wear the shirt so as to cover her half exposed body before he pulled her close to him and placed two fingers to his forehead, teleporting the two of them back to his house, where they celebrated their Christmas.


End file.
